The present application relates to methods, devices and systems for no-glue construction of pocketed inner spring units, and more particularly to methods and systems for using Joule heating (welding using current-heated wire) to construct pocketed inner spring units.
Note that the points discussed below may reflect the hindsight gained from the disclosed inventions, and are not necessarily admitted to be prior art.
Connecting rows of pocketed springs together using a scrim sheet generally causes a trampoline-like effect, i.e., compressing springs in one part of the unit pulls on another part of the unit.
Glue connections between pocketed springs generally provide a “crunchier” feeling to a completed pocketed spring unit than connections made by thermal welding.